When performing service on well heads, it can be necessary to remove a well head flange, or well head component having a flange, threaded onto a tubular or pipe. Such threaded connections can be very difficult to undo if threads become rusted or seized together. To undo such connections can often require torque forces in the hundreds or even thousands of foot-pounds to break the threaded connection. Undoing such connections can be difficult or dangerous for personnel using convention methods and tools.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a well head wrench that can undo a threaded flange connection easily and safely.